


Electric Fire

by Knightrunner



Series: Electric Fire [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ali wakes up in the brotherhood's house with no memory of who or what she is she takes a liking to the first person she meets. The pyromaniac who is living with the brotherhood. When the X-Men find her however will she join them or stay with Pyro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the accents are bad. I'm not real good at 'em so I used a online thing. Anyway I hope you like it. I just got the idea for this while working on one of my other X-Men stories. Also sorry if I go back and forth with what I call them. Sometimes I'll use their real name sometimes I'll use their mutant name. I don't try to though.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around trying to figure out where I was and what had happened. The room I was in was a mess and it smelled horrible. There was a mirror sitting on a dress opposite from the bed. I sat up slowly but not slowly enough as my head started pounding incredibly once I was up. I put my hand on my head and found there was a large piece of gauze on my forehead. What happened? I wondered. I tried to remember what happened but all I could think of was that I was different somehow. I sat there not sure of what to do for a minute or two.

I reached into the pocket of my torn camouflage pants and pulled out a wallet. I looked at the drivers license. The name on it was Ali Brooks and had a picture of a girl. I looked at the mirror, at my reflection and at the girl in the picture. My hair was white with yellow highlights like the girl in the picture's but her hair was neat and in a ponytail holder where as mine was a mess and laid out across my back. The girls smile was bright and cheerful where as I didn't have a smile. It took me a few minutes of looking at the picture and my own reflection to realize the girl is me. Just me before something happened. "Ali Brooks." I told myself. "That's me." I sighed then slowly stood up and made my way to the door.

I was about to open it when someone else opened it from the other side. Standing in the door with a rather surprised look on his face was a guy with bright orange hair. He looked me over "You're up!" he said with an accent. I couldn't tell where from but it certainly wasn't from around here.

I looked at him skeptically "Who are you?"

He smiled and held out his hand "Name's John Allerdyce."

I cautiously shook it "I'm Ali."

He smiled again "Nice ta meet ya Ali. If you're feelin' better ya could come downstairs and meet the rest of the guys and Wanda." I wasn't to sure about going with him but I nodded so he lead me down the hall and downstairs. He let me put my arm around him so if I stumbled I wouldn't fall since I still wasn't very study. He took me into a living room where there were two guys lounging around and one pacing. One of them who was probably the youngest had brown hair that was kind of longish for a guy. He was sitting in a recliner watching TV. The second was probably only a bit older than him. He had short white hair that was definitely gelled back except for a bit at the front. He was the one pacing in the room worried about something. The third and last one was sitting in the corner seat playing solitaire. He had short brown hair that fell in his face and his eyes were pretty freaky. They were black with red irises. All three guys looked at me and John when we entered.

The one with freaky eyes looked up and asked with yet another weird accent "Mon ami what is she doing down here?"

John looked at him "I was checkin' up on 'er Remy. She was up so I asked if she wanted ta come down 'ere and meet you guys."

The man, Remy is what John had called him, sighed and said "Alright." Then went back to his cards.

John helped me sit down and said "That's Remy or Gambit. Call him whichever you want." He then pointed to the guy watching TV and said his name is Lance and the guy who was pacing who had only stopped briefly and was again pacing. His name is Pietro and that his dad is their boss Magneto and he's Wanda's twin. He told me that Wanda, Toad and Blob were out doing stuff. He warned me not to get on Wanda's bad side though unless I wanted to get killed. After a while of babbling on about the guys and Wanda he paused and asked if I had any questions.

I nodded "Um yea, what's up with the names like Toad and Blob?"

John looked at the three guys in the room quickly then looked back at me "Well toad is cause he's a lot like a toad and blob is huge."

I looked at him curiously "Well do the rest of you have nicknames?"

John smiled and nodded "I already told ya Remy is Gambit and Lance is Avalanche, Pietro is Quicksilver and I'm Pyro!"

I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm. "Where'd you get the nicknames?"

John smiled and said "Well I got mine from Magneto, Lance and Pietro got theirs from Mystique. I don't know where Gambit got 'is and Toad and Blob's just fit them. You got a nickname?"

I shook my head "I don't think so. Unless ya'll gave me one."

John laughed "No sorry but we didn't. You got any powers or anthin'? If ya do we could come up with one."

I shrugged "I don't know."

Now he looked confused "You don't know?"

I shook my head "No I don't." John sighed and looked around.

Lance who had evidently been listening to us said "She's probably got amnesia."

I looked at him "What's that?" I asked.

He looked over at me and said "It's when someone hit's their head and forgets everything about who they are and who their friends are."

I sighed and felt the bandage on my head. I must have looked pretty sad cause John's usual happy expression was gone and he put his hand on my shoulder "It'll be okay. We're your mates now Ali." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back "Good ta see ya smile. You've got a nice smile."

I giggled slightly and asked "So what kind of power would I have?"

John shrugged "No tellin'. There's so many powers people like us have there's nah way ta know. Lance can make earthquakes and Gambit can make glowin' poker cards."

Gambit glanced at Pyro "I charge 'em with kinetic energy turning them into explosives."

John nodded "Yea what he says." I smiled slightly at the thought of a poker card exploding. I looked at Gambit debating asking to see him blow one up but decided not to. We just sat there for a minute until John asked "Hey Ali, ya wanna go into town and see if we can find Wanda?"

I shrugged "I guess." John smiled and grabbed a lighter and put it in his pocket then helped me up. I was able to walk this time without as much help. He still held his arm around my waist to help but I didn't need to put my arm around him. I kinda wanted to put my arm around him though. After how kind he'd been to me and he was caring for me it was really nice and his accent was nice too. We walked around town for hours. He told me his favorite hangouts and where to stay away from unless I just wanted to get into a fight with a group called the X-Men. He said they pose as a school for gifted youngsters but they're really a training school for making mutants into soldiers. I made a mental note to stay away from them. After a while John had finally run out of things to say.

I was beginning to think that was impossible but when he did I looked at him and asked "John why are you telling me all about mutants? We don't even know if I am one."

John looked at me "Well...I don't know. I just thought since ya ended up at our place maybe ya were. You were hurt like you had been in the car wreck that happened when you found us and it looked like you had been tryin' ta get away cause your power could be dangerous if you had stayed." I looked around and sighed. Was I a freak or just a normal girl in the wrong place at the wrong time? John looked at me and said "Ali don't worry about nothin'. We've got a mate who can help us figure it out. She's a telepath and can get in your head if ya want. Her name's Psylocke." We were still walking as I thought about it.

After a minute or so of debating it with myself I nodded. "I wanna know what I am."

John smiled "Then let's find her mate." Together we walked through town looking for his friend.


	2. I'm one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI anytime it's italicized outside of dialogue it's what Ali is thinking.

About and hour later John saw a woman and lead me over to her. She had long black hair and violet eyes. _What is it with the weird eyes? ___She looked at John "Can I help you?"

_John nodded quickly as he helped me sit down then sat down himself. "Listen my mate Ali here needs ya ta probe her mind and see if she's a mutant."_

_She looked from him to me and looked over me with a calculating gaze. After a moment she looked back at John "Why not just ask her?"_

_John looked at me then at the woman "She doesn't remember past waking up at the brotherhood's place a little while ago."_

_The woman nodded and said "In that case I'll help you but you'll have to let me into your mind. It shouldn't hurt but it may feel odd having someone else in your head."_

_I nodded and said "Okay."_

_She nodded "Oh by the way my name's Psylocke."_

_I smiled slightly "Nice of you to say that. John just kinda lead me over to you and all the names are getting jumbled up."_

_She nodded and said "Okay." then explained what she would be doing inside my head. I nodded every now and then so she'd know I was still listening rather than staring at John. Wait why was I staring at John? I looked at Psylocke as she put her hands on either side of my head and closed her eyes. Inside my head I could feel Psylocke moving through my mind. It was like seeing my life as a book. Most of what I saw were just images flickering by quickly. I saw a girl, me I'm guessing, sitting on the stairs of a house porch with an elderly woman next to her. Then a saw the same girl a little older zapping a small blot of electricity into a laptop. A few more images flickered in my head then Psylocke pulled her hands back._

_She sighed and nodded "Well you're certainly a mutant. Your power however is hard to explain. The best way I can put it is you can create or manipulate light or electricity. You can change them into the other and you may have seen a image of you zapping a laptop or ipod. Well you would do that a lot. I saw more in your past then I meant to but it was the only way to figure out your power."_

_I smiled and said "Thank you Psylocke."_

_She smiled back "It was nothing."_

_We sat there in silence a moment then John looked at me and asked "You hungry? Cause I'm hungry. There's a really place downtown we could go ta, the X-Men might be there but oh well. We'll just ignore them and they'll hopefully ignore us."_

_I smiled and said "Food does sound good. I don't know how long it's been since I ate."_

_John stood up "Well you were out for almost a week so…anyway let's go." he said then helped me up. I groaned slightly as my head started pounding again. He looked at my forehead and sighed "We'll get Wanda ta look at that when we get back ta the house."_

_I nodded and said "Okay. Now lead the way to this place that's so good." John smiled and put his arm around me as support as we walked off to someplace. A little while later we got to a small restaurant. It had black windows and a sign above the door that was neon swirls and said "Lupi's" John smiled at me "This place has the best pizza in town and it's pretty cheep prices too."_

_I smiled "That's nice. I think I like pizza, it sounds good."_

_John laughed "It's great! You'll love it."_

_I smiled "I hope so now let's stop standing around and go get some." John laughed again, he's got a nice laugh had I mentioned that? Anyway we went in and the place was pretty amazing. The walls were black with small colorful lights around the edge and there were kids toys like what you get at fast food places that decorated the place. He lead me over to a cashier and told her we wanted a pepperoni pizza with two drinks. _Well then. Don't ask what I want…then again I guess I wouldn't really know so… ___John lead me over to a table and helped me sit down even though I didn't think I needed help sitting down. He took the cups and got us both some soda from the fountain then gave me my drink._

__He sat down across from me and smiled "So Ali what kind of nickname do ya want?"_ _

__I shrugged and said "I have no idea."_ _

__John thought about it a minute then said "Well Psylocke said you can create light didn't she?"_ _

__I nodded "Yea."_ _

__He smiled "Then your name should be Light!"_ _

__I smiled at the name and said "Okay. Light. I like that."_ _

__He smiled and said "Good. So you want me to call you Light or Ali?"_ _

__I shrugged "I don't know."_ _

__He laughed slightly "Well then mate I'll just keep callin' ya Ali until ya tell me otherwise." I smiled and looked around. We sat there talking until the food got there, then we ate and talked. About half way through the meal some people walked in, three girls and two guys. The oldest two were a red head girl and a guy with short brown hair and some pretty cool sunglasses. The other three were younger, maybe juniors in high school. Both the girls had brown hair but the one who looked slightly older had a white highlight in her hair. The guy had short brown hair. No big surprise I mean people eat there so it's nothing. Until John starts acting fidgety._ _

__Glancing from him to them a few times I rest my eyes on him and ask "What's wrong?"_ _

__John looked at me and said "Oh it's nothin' really, just don't want them ta really notice me."_ _

__I glanced back at them and realized they must be the X-Men. Looking back at John I ask "They're the X-Men aren't they."_ _

__John nodded "Well some of them. There's more than them but still." I nodded and took a bite of pizza. The rest of the meal wasn't as nice but John still made it enjoyable even though he kept glancing over at the X-Men. We were walking out the door when a voice addressed John_ _

__"Hey Pyro who's your girlfriend?" We both looked at the X-Men to see the younger boy smile tauntingly._ _

__John looked at him and said "She's mine and you can't have her." I felt my face getting warm as the blood rushed to my cheeks probably making them a bright red._ _

__The boy looked at me and said "We'll see if she stays yours."_ _

__Now it's my turn to say something. I looked at him and said "I'm not leaving him unless you got something I _really ___want and so far as I know you don't and never will."_ _

___John smiled at me and said "That's my girl."_ _ _

___I smiled and said "Come on. Let's get out of here." John nodded and lead me to the door. Just before the door closed I heard the boy yell "Losers!" at us. I rolled my eyes at him then looked at John "Who was he?"_ _ _

___John looked at me as we walked and said "That was Iceman. He's one of the younger X-Men."_ _ _

___I nodded and asked "Why'd he ask who I am?"_ _ _

___John looked back in front of us so we wouldn't run into anyone and said "It's part of what the X-Men are. They question anyone with me or any of the Brotherhood."_ _ _

___I nodded again and asked "Why'd he call me your girlfriend?"_ _ _

___John smiled and looked at me "Probably cause I've got me arm around ya and we were eatin' together."_ _ _

___I sighed "So in other words they can't see that my head is hurt and you're just helping me?"_ _ _

___John laughed "Yep. Pretty much." Satisfied with my answers I smiled and we kept walking. A little while later we were back at the Brotherhood's place. When walked into the living room Pietro and a girl with black and red hair were arguing while Lance tried to kill some guy who was literally jumping off the walls and Gambit hadn't moved. John sighed and let go of me so I could sit down. He walked over to Pietro and the girl and tried to say something but they both yelled at him to go away then went back to yelling at each other._ _ _

___He sighed slightly and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. Immediately the room tensed and everyone looked at him. He smiled "Thank you for your attention." He turned to the girl and said "Wanda I need you ta look at Ali's head."_ _ _

___The girl, Wanda said "Fine."_ _ _

___John smiled "Thank ya." then put the lighter back in his pocket and everyone relaxed except the guy Lance was after. Wanda walked over to me and slowly pulled off the bandage. It hurt. A lot. From the face she made when she saw it made me glad I couldn't see it cause she looked pretty disgusted but who knows maybe she just isn't good with blood. Anyway I sat there with her doing stuff to my head for about 15 minutes. Half the stuff she did would sting incredibly but I didn't complain. Don't know why but I get the idea that showing weakness around here isn't very smart. When she was done it had a fresh, smaller bandage. John thanked her but she didn't act like she cared cause she went right back to arguing with Pietro._ _ _

___John sat next to me going on and on about everything until Wanda came over and asked "So what's your power anyway?"_ _ _

___I looked at her and said "Umm well it's kinda hard to explain."_ _ _

___She nodded slightly and asked "Mind demonstrating?"_ _ _

___I sighed "I can try. I haven't used my power since before the ascendant so it might not work."_ _ _

___Wanda looked me in the eye and said "Just concentrate." I nodded and rubbed my hands together rather nervous. Without even trying rubbing my hands caused me to create a bit of electricity. I think I was the only one who noticed it but it was enough that I felt a bit more encouraged…or maybe it was just John's smile. Either way I managed to create a small ball of electricity that sat on my hands. Wanda nodded "Can you do anything else?" I didn't say anything and instead focused on the electricity and made it change into a ball of light. Wanda nodded again "Well better than speedy over there." she indicated to Pietro who exclaimed in offence._ _ _

___"I happen to be very helpful!" He said._ _ _

___Wanda rolled her eyes "Whatever." I closed my hands and the light died out. "So I take it Psylocke helped you figure out your power?" Wanda asked._ _ _

___I nodded and said "Yea. She got into my head and found it."_ _ _

___Wanda nodded "Did you learn anything about your past?"_ _ _

___I shrugged "I saw me sitting on the steps of a porch with an elderly woman by me, I saw me zapping my laptop and other little things like being at the park with a girl about my age."_ _ _

___Wanda nodded "Well if you remember anything tell us." then she stood up and walked back over to Pietro where they continued arguing._ _ _

___I sighed and looked at John "Do they ever stop arguing?"_ _ _

___John laughed "Yea, when Wanda gets really mad and hexes Pietro."_ _ _

___I gave John a confused look "Hex?"_ _ _

___John sighed "Sorry I forget you don't know what that means. It's basically Wanda blasting whoever into whatever though she likes hexing Pietro out the window."_ _ _

___I laughed and said "Make sure I stay on her good side."_ _ _

___John laughed "Yea I'll try."_ _ _

___We sat there in silence for a minute then I said "So I guess I'm one of you."_ _ _

___John nodded "One of our kind anyway. You won't be on our side until Mystique clears you as not being a threat."_ _ _

___I sighed "So what Wanda can't do that? She's your boss's daughter."_ _ _

___John nodded "I know but for a while she kinda wanted to kill Magneto."_ _ _

___I gave him a shocked look "Why?"_ _ _

___John shook his head "You don't wanna know. All that matters is that you're one of us." he said with a smile._ _ _

___I smiled back "Didn't you just say I'm not-" he cut me off "That doesn't matter Ali."_ _ _

___I laughed "Right. All that matters is that I'm one of you."_ _ _

___John smiled and said "Exactly."_ _ _


	3. Memories come alive

Weeks went by and I got to know everyone in the brotherhood. I learned to stay on Wanda's good side quickly or I'd end up in a mess like Pietro so often did. Lance has a girlfriend named Kitty who's one of the X-Men. _Is that even allowed? Shouldn't it be against the rules to date the enemy? ___Toad has the hygiene of a toad, no wonder he's got the name. Then again John had said him and Blob fit their names. If I needed control over Toad I'd grab the soap. Works every time. Never try taking food from Blob. I got knocked into a wall. Hard. Pietro flirts with every girl he comes in contact with, specially me cause I live with him. I found out John's a complete pyromaniac which explains why everyone tenses when he's got a lighter. I think it's hot that he's a pyromaniac and I'm not saying that because fire is hot.

_Wanda had been helping me test my power and learn more about it. She said I'm gonna be pretty powerful when I master it but for now I need to work on it. Right now I'm very destructive with my power. My lightning is powerful enough that I could easily kill someone and taking electricity away is really easy. Sometimes I get really hyper when I do that though. Guess it's a side effect. My light I've pretty much mastered. I can make it bright enough to blind someone though I'll have to be careful not to blind myself or my friends. I can also use it like a flash bang grenade. On the flip side I could also shove all the light around me away making the lighting in the room however I want it._

_One night I was sleeping peacefully and I had a dream. It was me and that girl I had glimpsed at when Psylocke was in my head. I got a better look at her this time. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was strait and fell to her shoulders. We were in a bedroom talking about boys. It looked dark outside so I figured we were having a sleep over. The only light in the room was a ball of light hanging above us. It wasn't a light bulb so I could only guess I was the one making it. It did go with my power so I must have told her, either that or I didn't care if people knew I was a mutant but that wasn't very me. My guess is we were about sophomores in high school. Evidently she was my best friend and I liked some boy at school named James, don't know who he was but I was pretty obsessed with him. The girl kept teasing me about him and saying we'd make a cute couple. I can't remember her name though. I never called her by name. We were sitting there for who knows how long talking about boys, school sucking and whatever else we could think to talk about until an elder man came into the room and told us to go to sleep. We stayed up a bit later talking quietly and giggling._

_When I woke up that morning I wondered if it was all a dream or something that really happened. Wanda was still sleeping in her bed on her side of the room we share. I went down stairs and got some breakfast. Lance, Toad and Blob were already gone to school. Ha teenagers. Well technically I'm still 19 but whatever. I only know that from my drivers license. I wasn't real sure where anyone else was but I was fine with being alone. Sure they were like a family, except Pietro but it's nice to be alone sometimes. As soon as I sat down with my food John ran into the kitchen and slid over to me on the hard floor in his socks. He gave me a goofy grin and sat down "Good mornin'!"_

_I smiled back "Morning John."_

_He looked at my food and asked "Why didn't ya fix me any eggs?"_

_I took a bite and said "Cause ya didn't ask for any."_

_John playfully pouted then got up and went to the fridge to fix a drink. He came back over and sat back down next to me and asked "Whatcha wanna do today?"_

_I took a drink of my milk "I thought Magneto was sending you and Gambit on a mission."_

_John sighed "Oh yea." He looked so disappointed._

_I smiled at him and said "We'll spend the day together when you get back okay?_

_John perked up "Sound's great mate!" he finished his drink and jumped up to go get ready for his mission. He seems to hate being away from me. Honestly I'm fine with that, I don't like being away from him. I finished my breakfast and was walking out the door when John ran up to me. "Where ya headed?" he asked._

_I smiled at him and said "Just gonna go out for a bit. You'd better go find Gambit before he comes after you. Last time that happened you got hurt and I don't think either of us want that to happen again." John shuddered at the memory of Gambit hanging him upside down and letting cards explode below him, blasting his face and hands. John nodded "Right mate. I'd better be goin'. See ya soon!" he called out as he ran off to find Gambit._

_I was walking around town looking for Psylocke. I needed to know if the girl in my dream was the same girl from my memory or not and if she were who was she? Well after and hour or so I still hadn't found Psylocke. I was sitting on a bench in a park when I heard a voice calling my name. It was a girl but not Wanda. I looked up to see a girl with the same dark hair and green eyes running up to me. I was in shock. She's real. The bad thing is she wasn't alone. With her was Iceman and the other young girl I saw at Lupi's. She ran over to me "Ali! They weren't lying when they said you were here!"_

_I looked at her skeptically. I stood up from the bench and asked "Who are you?"_

_She frowned "My name's Kristy. We were best friends. Please tell me you remember me."_

_I looked at Iceman and the other girl then back at her "What do you mean we were best friends?"_

_Kristy sighed "After high school my parents forced me to go with them when they moved to California for my dad's job. I never wanted to leave but I had to. I wasn't 18 yet so I didn't have a choice. I've been trying to get back here ever since."_

_I sighed and looked her in the eye. She seemed genuinely trying to get me to remember her. _If she was that desperate she would have tried to stay with the elderly couple I was always with. Why didn't she? Did she not think about it or did she not care enough? ___"How do I know you were my friend?"_

__She sighed and looked at Iceman who nodded slightly. She turned back to me "I was the only person you ever told your secret to. I was the person you trusted more than your grandparents or" she paused and smiled slightly "or James. Do you remember him?"_ _

__I sighed and looked at the ground "All I remember beyond waking up in a house is sitting on a porch with my grandmother, swinging in a park with a girl and staying up late at a sleepover with the same girl I was at the park with."_ _

__Kristy sighed. It almost looked like she was about to cry "I'm sorry."_ _

__I looked back at her confused "Sorry for what?"_ _

__"Sorry for not being here when the accident happened. Sorry for not coming as soon as I heard you were missing."_ _

__"Don't be sorry. Because you weren't here I made a new friend. Someone who hates being away from me. Someone who actually cares about me."_ _

__Kristy sighed again. She looked even closer to crying than before. The young girl with her walked up to her and tried to comfort her while Iceman walked up to me "If you ever think anyone in the brotherhood will actually care about you your so wrong."_ _

__I glared at him "You don't know anything about John."_ _

__Iceman sighed "If only that were true. I know him way to well, it's you who doesn't know him. When you need him most he won't be there. If you wanna join us at the institute you can. Until then goodbye." he said then lead Kristy and the girl away._ _

__I stood there in the park alone. _Gosh I wish I hadn't shooed John away so fast this morning. ___I looked around. The park was mostly empty. There was only one person there and go figure, it was Psylocke. She walked over to me "I saw what happened. I'm sorry."_ _

___I turned away from her "I'm tired of people being sorry for me. I can take care of myself."_ _ _

___Psylocke walked around in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. I looked at her as she said "I understand. When I was in your head I saw her over and over. She really was your best friend and if you don't remember James he was your best guy friend. You were gonna always waiting for him to ask you out."_ _ _

___I nodded and asked "What all about me did you find out?"_ _ _

___"Not much, I saw you playing with Kristy and James, I saw you living with your grandparents and I saw you at school being a normal girl…mostly."_ _ _

___I scoffed "Mostly."_ _ _

___"No one can change who they are."_ _ _

___I nodded "I know." then I walked off back to the brotherhood place. The rest of my day I spent in my room not doing anything. Until about 11:30pm. I was laying in bed in my pjs. Just some simple shorts and a worn out t-shirt. Anyway I was laying there about to go to sleep when I heard the front door open. The familiar smell of smoke drifted upstairs faster than the sound of footsteps. I stood up and went to the door of my room being careful not to wake up Wanda. I opened it and standing in the doorway in front of me was John. He was beaming at me and immediately grabbed me in a tight hug. I laughed silently and hugged him back. We stood there a minute just hugging. When he let go I reluctantly let go of him, mostly. He still had my hand in his. He pulled me downstairs so we wouldn't disturb Wanda. We sat down on the couch with me leaning slightly on his chest and he smiled at me "Well that job was much easier than Gambit said it would be."_ _ _

___I smiled "So you didn't expect to be back yet?"_ _ _

___John shook his head "No I didn't. But I'm glad I am."_ _ _

___I nodded still smiling "I'm glad you are back too." He put his arm around me and smiled. I looked up at him, my smile fading "John, I need to talk to you about something."_ _ _

___He looked at me seeing that I was troubled and asked "What's wrong?"_ _ _

___I sighed and said "Last night I had a dream and it was actually a memory from my past. It wasn't much, just me and an old friend talking at a sleepover but today I was out looking for Psylocke to see if she would help me figure out who she was. Well I couldn't find her at first so I was just sitting in a park wondering what to do when three people come up to me. One of them was the girl in my dream, one of them I don't know her name but she's one of the X-Men I know that much and Iceman was there too. She said her name's Kristy and that we had been best friends before she was forced to move to California." I paused to take a breath. "John she knows about me being a mutant."_ _ _

___John looked very troubled by that. "How did she know?"_ _ _

___I shrugged "I must have told her or maybe she saw me using my power or something. I can't remember."_ _ _

___John nodded "Well can't ya just forget her again?"_ _ _

___I shook my head "No John I can't. I believe she was really my friend. After she left Psylocke had evidently seen me talking to her. She told me when she was inside my head she saw that Kristy had been my friend." John sighed. I looked at him "John what should I do?"_ _ _

___He bit his lip thinking then shrugged "I don't really know. You won't forget her. There's nothing' I can say that will change your mind about this?"_ _ _

___I shook my head "I'm sorry but no."_ _ _

___John nodded "Anythin' else?"_ _ _

___I nodded "Yeah, Iceman invited me to go live at the institute."_ _ _

___John looked at me shocked. "He did? That doesn't sound like him."_ _ _

___I shrugged "Either way he did and I turned him down."_ _ _

___John nodded and said "Good. Now let's get some sleep."_ _ _

___I nodded and we stood up. I went back to my room and he went to his. With John back I got to sleep semi easily. I still couldn't help think about Kristy. I needed to know more about her. There was no point in sitting around all the time wondering about her so I decided after John and I spend a day together I'll find her and see what I can find out._ _ _


	4. Hurt

All day the next day me and John hung out and just relaxed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened so there's really nothing to say. We spent the day together like I'd said we would. We hung out and went to an amusement park, pulled some pranks such as messing with electricity or burning something. We also did a bunch of other stuff. Even hung out with Lance for a bit but then the brown haired girl that was with Kristy and Iceman showed up and kinda stole Lance. But hey I figured out her name is Kitty. It was so nice getting a day off with John. That hardly ever happens since I'm actually part of the brotherhood and he's an acolyte. We're both busy a lot of the time. It stresses our relationship. I'm not to clear on what our relationship is though, we're closer than friends but we aren't dating.

Sometime around lunch me and John were goofing off in the park. I was messing around with a ball of light. John playing with fire. Sometimes I'd randomly zap a tree or something to catch it on fire. While there I saw Kristy sitting a ways off watching us but I ignored her. I didn't want her to ruin my day with John. But the whole time we were there she just watched us. I did my best to hide my discomfort but I think John still noticed. When we got home that day any doubts he hadn't noticed where gone.

We sat down in the living room and he asked "Why were you actin' nervous at the park?"

I sighed and said "Kristy was there."

John nodded and out his arm around me "You gotta forget her."

"I know, it's just that she knows so much about my past. It's hard to leave her behind."

John rubbed his hand on my arm "I understand but if ya don't let her go…I just don't wanna lose ya."

I sighed and said "I know. I won't leave you John." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

He smiled back and said "Come on, let's get ta bed."

I nodded and we stood up and went to our own rooms.

The next morning I woke up. The electricity had been cut so I had to light my way around as it wasn't yet sunrise. It was a morning much like a few days ago when I met Kristy. Lance, Toad and Blob were at school, Wanda wasn't home and John…well it's hard to say what he's doing. Either way I got my breakfast, I even got eggs like I had the other day. Good old scrambled eggs. Gotta love them. So I was sitting there eating breakfast when John came in. This time however he wasn't hyper, he just walked in and sat down. Honestly he looked dead tired but he still gave me a goofy grin and said "Good morning'!"

I smiled at him and took a bite of my eggs. "There's some extra eggs in the skillet if you want some."

He perked up then ran over and put the eggs on a plate. He sat back down beaming "Thanks mate!" I smiled and kept eating. We ate and talked, well I ate. John talked and ate. But I'm fine with that. It's just nice to spend time with John. He asked about my plans for the day. I didn't wanna tell him I was gonna find Kristy and talk to her so I lied and said I was just gonna run some errands. It felt wrong lying to John but I didn't really have a choice…unless I wanted to be pestered to no end.

After we ate we went our separate ways. Meaning I left the house and he didn't. Not like he had anything to do since Magneto hadn't given him anything to do. I walked around wondering where Kristy might be. Eventually I thought about the fact that when I saw her first she was with Iceman and Kitty. _Maybe she's staying with the X-Men? Don't see why, I mean she isn't a mutant…but maybe since she knows me they'll let her stay? Might as well check with them. ___So I walked around town looking for the X-Men in the places they frequent. No sign of them so I figure I'll go to the mansion.

_I got to the mansion and went in. The front room was empty. My guess most everyone's at school, same as the brotherhood boys. I stood there unsure of what to do until Kristy walked in. She saw me and gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she ran over to me._

_I sighed and said "I just want to know about my past, about who I am."_

_Kristy's face saddened "So you're not staying here?"_

_I shook my head "No. I can't leave John. So just tell me about my past."_

_She sighed "I'll tell you the important things. I was and if you'll let me I still am your best friend." _Not happening as long as I'm with John. ___"James was waiting for you to admit liking him to ask you out. If you want I can give you his email address and you can get in contact with him. You lived with your grandparents who now believe you died in the crash but still have hope since your body was never found. I'm the only person who knows you're a mutant and would never tell anyone except other mutants and even then it's only the ones that can be trusted." _So then why are you with the X-Geeks? ___"Lastly Iceman's right about John. When you need him he won't be there."_

___Not really impressed with what I was hearing I sighed. "Why does everyone think John's gonna turn on me?"_ _ _

___"Because, he's one of Magneto's Acolytes and he's mentally insane."_ _ _

___"So? That just means he understands that humans won't understand us. They fear what they don't understand."_ _ _

___Kristy looked at me blankly "Hello, Ali I'm a human and I'm not scared of you."_ _ _

___"Okay maybe some will but you saw what happened when the brotherhood publicized mutants. Everyone freaked out."_ _ _

___Kristy bit her lip and nodded "Yes but that was a bunch of high school kids."_ _ _

___"What's the difference? They're gonna hate us now and hate us in 5 years when they're adults."_ _ _

___Kristy sighed "Ali what do you really want?"_ _ _

___I gave her a confused look "What do you mean?"_ _ _

___"I mean do you want to take the risk of losing John at a bad time or leave him now and learn about your past."_ _ _

___I bit my lip as I thought. _She's asking me to betray John. This is exactly what they're saying John will do to me. If I do leave him I prove that Magneto's people are traitors. I can't help them prove their point no matter how much I want to know about my past. Is it worth it? No I can't leave John. He'll hate me, I can't even stand the thought of him hating me. ___I looked up at her "I can't leave John. I'd be doing exactly what you're saying he's going to do to me."_ _ _

____Kristy sighed and looked at the ground "Then go." She looked back up at me with sorrowful eyes "If you won't let the X-Men help you then go back to where ever you call home." I didn't say anything. I just turned and left._ _ _ _

____I went back to the brotherhood place and as soon as I walked in the door I saw John playing with a lighter. It made me smile to see him happy but I smiled even more when he saw me and ran over and hugged me. When he let me go he asked "So how'd your errands go?"_ _ _ _

____I tensed a little and said "Not exactly how I'd planned but everything's taken care of."_ _ _ _

____John sighed and took me over to the couch. We sat down and he asked "Why?"_ _ _ _

____I looked out the window not wanting to meet his gaze "I had to John. I needed to know about my past."_ _ _ _

____He sighed and stood up "If you won't forget about her then forget about us." then he walked off._ _ _ _

____I jumped up and said "John wait!" but he wouldn't listen. I bit my lip doing my best not to cry or let out a burst of electricity, but still I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Slowly I walked upstairs to me and Wanda's room. Thankfully she wasn't there so I was able to cry alone without being bothered. I closed the binds on the windows and shoved the rest of the light out of the room myself._ _ _ _

____My time alone was limited only to when the boys got home from school. Normally Blob goes to the kitchen, Toad plays video games, Lance calls Kitty and Pietro comes to see if Wanda's in our room. I had run out of tears long before they got home but I still looked miserable. My eyes were red and my makeup was smeared. Shortly before the boys got home I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom to wash off my makeup. Once it was gone I went back to my room and brushed my hair. While I sat on my bed brushing my hair Pietro came in. He seemed to be surprised I was in there and not Wanda. _Speaking of which where's she been all day? Oh well. ___When he realized I was just staring at the wall and brushing the same spot in my hair repeatedly he walked over and sat down on my bed. "You okay Light?" he asked._ _ _ _

_____Slowly I looked at him "No." I whimpered._ _ _ _ _

_____He put his hand on my shoulder "What's wrong?" _Was that real concern in his voice? Couldn't be, he doesn't really care…does he? Oh gosh if he does that'll complicate things. _____ _ _ _

______I looked back at the wall "John and me got into a fight."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"About what?" he asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Me. My past before I woke up here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anything more specific?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"A few days ago I met a girl. She was my best friend before she moved away then the accident happened and I forgot everything it messed up my head. Naturally I take to the first person I meet, John. Now though I want to know about my past but Kristy's making me chose my past or John. I-I tried to talk to John about it but he just walked away." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pietro sighed "Let me guess, the X-geeks warned you he might to this?" I nodded, not saying anything. "Listen Light it'll be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I looked at him as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped away the tear. _He's actually making me feel better. Gosh can my life get any worse? I mean yea having someone there caring for me isn't bad but when it's not John that's what hurts. ___Feeling so weak inside all I wanted to do was curl up against someone's chest. Normally it would be John but right now Pietro seemed to be my best bet. I didn't really know how he'd respond but I leaned over on him anyway. At first he seemed a little surprised but he just sat there and comforted me._ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Only Time Will Tell

The next day I was walking around town. I was pissed off. Because of one person I hardly know I lost the person closest to me. I was struggling to keep my anger under control. If I wasn't able to then the city would be destroyed. The whole stupid city of Bayville. Off in the distance I could see smoke. Probably John burning something, as always. When ever he gets bored he does that. Weird I know but that's the crazy guy for ya. The worst part is that with John gone the only people who will even talk to me was Wanda and Pietro. Wanda because now we both hate John. The only thing we have in common. Pietro…well I don't know why he talks to me but I'm glad he does.

As I said I was walking around Bayville looking for Kristy. As much as I hated her and wanted her gone from my life I needed her to know that. I was searching all day until I found her in the park. Ugg this park used to be a nice place. Now it seems like everything bad that happens to me happens here. Kristy was sitting on a bench with Kitty talking. I walked- no I stormed over to her. "You." I said, my voice filled with anger and rage.

Both girls looked up at me. Kristy almost looked sad to see me but she didn't show much emotion. "Why are you here?" she asked.

I clenched my fist and glared at her "Because of you John left me!" I yelled.

She sighed "I'm sorry, I really am but we tried to warn you he would do that."

"No! If you'd never even shown up I'd still be with him!"

She looked at me confused "What do you mean? How could this be my fault?"

I scoffed "Like you wouldn't know. Imagine losing you memory then someone comes and says they'll help but they're allied with the wrong side of a war."

"Hey! We are like not the bad guys!" Kitty broke in.

I glared at her and said "Yes you are! You try to fit in! That will never happen!" I looked back at Kristy "If you were in my place what would you do?"

Kristy sighed "I'd stay true to who I am but first I'd need to see who I am."

I nodded "So you'd betray the person closest to you?"

Kristy shook her head "No. Because at that point I'd have already done that when I left you. I wouldn't have let myself be so weak."

I laughed "Kristy. Do you know how much you sound like me?" She shook her head so I continued "I'm following my instincts. Staying true to me. My gut said John was someone I could trust."

"Look where that got you! You're yelling at your best friend and you're precious little boyfriend left you."

"You're not my best friend and if you'd never come here none of this would be happening!"

Before Kristy could say anything back Kitty jumped in and said "Both of you be quite!" We both looked at her in shock. "Thank you. Now lets like calm down and just talk."

I shook my head "There's nothing to talk about." I glared at Kristy "Stay out of my life." then I turned and walked away out of the park. I needed some time alone.

 

A few hours later I found myself back at the brotherhood place. I sighed and walked inside. At first it seemed like no one was home but when I sat down on the couch in the living room Pietro sped downstairs. When he saw me looking so depressed, and angry he sat down next to me and asked "What's wrong Light?" I just shook my head and looked away not wanting to talk about it. He grabbed my hand and said "Whatever's wrong it's gonna be okay Light."

I nodded "I know. I just miss John."

Pietro sighed "I know you do but he's gone. Unless you have any ideas how to get him back I'd say he's staying gone." I sighed and laid back against Pietro who was again caught off guard. He just sat there though. Letting me lean on him. I guess he understood that we all need someone sometimes. We just sat there for a while until I noticed he was tapping his foot. I leaned off of him and asked "You okay Pietro?"

He nodded "Yea I'm fine. I just have trouble sitting still to long."

I sighed "Right. Cause you're Quicksilver. Can't sit still for the world." I joked.

He laughed slightly as he stood up and started walking around the room. "Right and you're the light of the world."

I giggled slightly. "Exactly." He smiled and we kept talking and joking until the rest of the boys got home. Then I went shopping with Wanda while the boys did whatever the boys do.   
Wanda and I were at some store in the mall. I didn't pay attention to the name of the place. We were there to shop so that's what we would do. I was feeling better than before but I was still pretty down. I tired my best to act normal but that didn't fool Wanda. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I looked at her "Besides the obvious? I miss John and want him back but I'm still mad at him for leaving me."

Wanda sighed as she grabbed a top and looked at it "Well I hate the guy, just saying but I'd rather see you with John rather than my brother."

I looked at her "What do you mean me being with your brother?" I asked rather confused.

She rolled her eyes "Like you don't know. I've seen you around him lately. You like him but won't admit it to yourself because that'll just complicate things for you."

I sighed as I looked at some jeans. Maybe she's right. Maybe I do like him and haven't admitted it to myself because I'm scared. I looked at Wanda "What am I suppose to do?"

She turned and looked at me "I would say follow your heart but that's what got you into all this so I'm just gonna say wait it out. See what happens." I stood there thinking about it when she held a shirt up to her chest "How's this shirt look?" I thought about it a minute then said "I think it would look better in a darker shade of red." She nodded and put it back, looking for another shirt.

After that we just shopped and talked about other things. It was fun as long as Wanda didn't get to frustrated with stores and/or store clerks. We got a bunch of new clothes, jewelry and whatnot. I actually went a few hours not thinking about John. It was the best day I've had in quite a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by and I still didn't talk to John. I was also trying to distance myself from Pietro. Even though John left me I don't want to risk getting close to anyone else in case John comes back. Not like he's coming back. He's gone and I needed to understand that. But I couldn't. Sometimes I look at John and think he's looking at me but he always looks away. He sits around talking and playing cards with Gambit a lot nowadays. Used to he only did that when he was in a bad mood. But that was before Kristy ever came into the picture. I wonder why John couldn't deal with Kristy. Was it because she's with those no good X-Men or did he not want to risk me spending all my time with her and not him? So many questions and so few answers.

I looked outside at the calm street. Normal, calm, school day. That is until I see Wanda chasing after Pietro, actually that's pretty normal too. I sighed and walk outside. Normally I'd stay out of this but I needed something to do. Just as Pietro ran past me I zapped him hard enough to knock him out without any long term damage. Wanda smiled at me "Thanks."

I nodded "No problem. What'd he do this time?"

Wanda shrugged "No idea. My dad just want's him. I think he disobeyed orders."

I nodded "Right. Not smart."

Wanda laughed slightly "No kidding." We stood there in silence for a moment then Wanda asked "So how ya been?"

I shrugged "Okay I guess. Day's going really slow."

Wanda laughed slightly again "Well maybe it'll be better later."

I nodded "I hope. I'm getting bored out of my mind."

Wanda nodded then picked up Pietro with her powers. "Well I'll see you later."

I waved as she left. When she was gone I walked over to the steps to the porch and sat down. Most of my day was spent lounging around. I went into town for a bit. Didn't buy anything but it was still nice to get out. _Maybe one day I'll get a job. We certainly could use some money. ___With that thought in mind I started looking. I wasn't gonna get a job yet but I needed to know what to keep an eye on for whenever I do get a job.

_Later that afternoon I was lounging around in the park. It was a nice day, the sky was clear of anything, the temperature was a perfect 72 degrees and there was nothing out of the usual going on. You can always count on the X-Men to ruin that. This time it was just Bobby. He was alone, weird. He's normally with Kitty or Jubilee. Any way, he walked over and sat down next to me. "So where's your boyfriend?" he asked, knowing full well that John had left me._

_I glared at him and said "Like you care."_

_Bobby sighed "Listen Ali, I really do want help you but you have to be willing to be helped." I looked away from him. _I've got nothing left with the Brotherhood. Mystique doesn't have me do anything, everyone else ignores me except for Wanda and Pietro. Wanda doesn't talk much though, it's also really hard to stay on her good side. Pietro. I need to keep away from him. If I risk staying around him it'll make things complicated. ____

__I looked back at Bobby and sighed "I've got nothing left with the Brotherhood."_ _

__His face lit up "Really?" he asked, shocked I was actually gonna go with him. I nodded so he jumped up "That's great! Come on!" Then ran off. I jumped up and ran off him. A little aggravated with his joy about me joining him. I'm only doing it because the Brotherhood's left me._ _

__A while later I was in the mansion in a room that was now mine. I was alone because no one wanted to stay with me. _Hm I wonder why? I mean, I've only been fighting these people for the past however many weeks. ___It was a simple room. The walls were a dull cream color that matched the carpet flooring. There was my bed. dresser, a window, a bathroom and that's about it. The window had dark blue curtains on it and the dresser was made of dark wood. The bed posts were made of the same wood as the dresser, or at least they were meant to look like it. I couldn't tell one way or another._ _

___I walked over to the window and looked outside. My room was at the back of the school so all I could see was woods but that was fine with me. It allowed me to be alone. I don't even know how long I stood there, just staring out over the trees, wishing none of this was happening. "Guess I'm succeeding in distancing myself from Pietro." I muttered to myself. Out of the blue someone knocked on the door to my room._ _ _

___Slowly I walked over to the door and opened it a few inches. Standing there was Bobby. "You settling in okay?" he asked._ _ _

____Like he cares. ___I thought as I said "Ya. Whatever."_ _ _

____He nodded. "Okay." we stood there a few minutes just in silence before he asked "Are you sure you're okay?"_ _ _ _

____I looked at him blankly "The only person I care about turned his back on me because of you. Do you honestly think I'm okay?"_ _ _ _

____Bobby shook his head. "No. That's why I asked."_ _ _ _

____I shrugged. "Whatever." opening the door enough for me to get out I said "I'm going for a walk." then did just that...or I tried to._ _ _ _

____Bobby grabbed my wrist "Hey, we can't just go out whenever we want. It's getting dark out."_ _ _ _

____I zapped his hand, causing him to let go of me and glare. "I'm an adult you idiot. You're rules don't have any meaning to me."_ _ _ _

____He shook his head. "When you get in trouble it's your own fault." he muttered, walking away._ _ _ _

____I zapped him again as he walked off "Loser." I said, mimicking his words from our first meeting._ _ _ _

____I was walking around town alone. The streets were empty, the only living person I saw was a young mutant girl in an alley. Probably got kicked out of her home. Sucks to be her. Not having a home, boy do I know where she's coming from. _Home. Seems like that'll never be a place I go again. ___I sighed, thinking to myself. _Ever since that stupid fight my world's been thrown every which way. Now look at me. I don't have a home or friends. ___I found an empty patio and sat down in a chair outside. _They were right. I need John and he's not here. But, it's their fault. If they hadn't stuck their nose in my life then I wouldn't be here. Gosh my life is horrible. I think all this is killing me. Being alone. Guess that's something I can't do. I need someone. _____ _ _

_______A voice behind me ripped me from my thoughts. I turned in my seat to see John standing about ten feet away. I stood up, surprised to see him. "What do you want?" I asked, sounding a little harsh._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______John looked at the ground for a moment then back at me. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was acting irrationally. I just- I didn't want to lose you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I sighed and walked over to him. "Why wait so long to tell me this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He shrugged "I guess I was scared you wouldn't want me back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I smiled slightly "John without you I have no point in life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______John smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him. He didn't say anything, he just leaned down to me and kissed me. It was pure euphoria. Just standing there in the cold, with the guy who means more to me than anything in the world. He pulled away from me and smiled. "Come home?" he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I nodded. "Ya home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______We walked back to the brotherhood place, back home. We walked in together and spent a while, just relaxing. After that we went to bed. Time went on and nothing could have been better. I got a job, the bills were being paid, Magneto was gone so John had more time to spend with me. After a year he even asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The only thing wrong is only a minor thing. Bobby. He hates me for leaving the X-Men. I got his hopes up that he could 'help' me then I smashed them. I get an evil glare from him anytime he sees me but I can deal with that. Who knows, maybe he'll be pulled onto the 'dark side' by his anger and hate._ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
